1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communications by means of a contact-free identification (ID) tag having a display, and more particularly to a contact-free data communications system that is suitable for displaying information based on the positional information of a data communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
A guiding system using a contact-free ID tag has been designed to give directions in a building. To utilize such a system, a plurality of transmitters are placed in advance at predetermined positions in a building. Each of the transmitters stores information of its position. When a contact-free ID tag approaches the transmitter, the transmitter sends its positional information to the ID tag. On receiving the positional information, the contact-free ID tag sends the received information to management equipment having a display and a voice input device. The management equipment displays the positional information on the display, receives guiding messages from the voice input device, and outputs the messages from a speaker of the contact-free ID tag. This helps owners of the contact-free ID tag reach their destinations in the building by following voice guides without getting lost. This also enables building keepers to see where owners of the contact-free ID tag are in the building through information on the display.
A conventional guiding system, however, involves the following problems. Since owners of the contact-free ID tag rely only on voice guides from the speaker of the ID tag, they might go in the wrong direction when mishearing or misinterpreting the voice guides.
Also, since the conventional system gives directions by voice guides, it is not suited for people with impaired hearing, and not suited for noisy places crowded with people, such as in an amusement park. In addition, changing locations of the aforementioned transmitters and the like that send their own positional information to the contact-free ID tag requires time-consuming work, such as acquiring positional information of new locations and placing the transmitters at accurate positions.
In consideration of these problems, the invention aims to provide a contact-free data communications system that is suitable for giving directions in noisy places such as in an amusement park. The invention also aims to provide a data communications device that is easily located and gives positional information to a contact-free ID tag, the contact-free ID tag that includes a display on which information is displayed, and a control program that controls the entire system.